Phone Sex
by SoRikuR0x
Summary: Kenny asks Kyle if he ever had phone sex, when Kyle says no, Kenny takes it into his own hands...RATED M FOR OBVIOUS REASONS. LEMON and a bit of omorashi/waterplay. Wheee! Bondage, toys, the works. :D PLEASE NO FLAMING. THIS IS YAOI SO THERE IS MALEXMALE IN HERE. If it's not your thing, hey! Go check out something else. Thanks!


Phone Sex

KennyXKyle

DISCLAIMER: I don't own South Park...nor do I own phone sex. XD

WARNING: CONTAINS HOT SMEX, BONDAGE, HARDCORE YAOI AND A BIT OF OMORASHI YEAH!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Have you ever had phone sex?"

"...What the hell, Kenny?!"

"Answer the question, Ky."

"NO! I HAVE NEVER HAD PHONE SEX!"

As Kenny walked off with that smirk on his face, I never knew how much trouble it would have gotten me into.

~{K2}~

How I ended up in this predicament by saying that I never had phone sex, I have no idea. I was just reading my book when Kenny came up behind me and blindfolded me, picked me up, threw me on our bed, stripped me, and tied me up!

"Well Kyle. How are ya doing?" Kenny walked into the room. Kyle couldn't answer with the ball gag tied around his head and blocking out his words.

"Hnnngh!" Kyle tried to whine Kenny's name to let him go.

"Tsk tsk, Kyle. You shouldn't try talking with your mouth full. Don't you know that it's impolite?" Kenny grinned wickedly at Kyle, a gleam in his eye. "We're gonna try something new tonight Ky. How d'ya like that?"

"NNN!" Kyle tried to move, but because of his position with all four appendages tied to the corners of their bed, he could barely even thrust upward. Kenny was very pleased with this, and ran his fingers up and down Kyle's naked torso teasingly.

"Aw, Kyle. Don't try to run away! Why would you want to? You're about to have the time of your life!" Kenny leaned forward and pulled the blindfold down so it was loose around Kyle's neck. He stood up and shed all his clothing slowly, teasingly. Kyle had no choice but to watch his sexy boyfriend slowly unzip his hoodie and let it fall off his shoulders, then the shirt. He pulled it off by crossing his arms and grabbing the bottom corners of his shirt and pulling it up over his head. His star necklace jingled as he did this.

Kyle thought back to that day. Their last anniversary where Kyle had given it to him claiming he was his bright shining star. How cheesy he thought to himself, but it worked, Kenny was completely entranced by the necklace. Never taking it off except to shower. Kyle grinned at the thought and was snapped back into reality by Kenny's belt clinking. He looked back over and saw his boyfriend's belt and button open, he pulled down the zipper of his orange jeans and slowwwly and pulled the jeans off his body.

The lump in the front of his boxers had proven what he was intending to do (as if Kyle hadn't known already). It was already half erect from what Kyle could see. Kenny sensually pulled on his boxer waistband and pushed them off, kicking them into the pile of clothing on the floor. He got back on the bed and gripped Kyle's now half-mast cock grinning at the redhead.

"Looks like someone got excited by my show, huh?" Kenny stroked Kyle to full hardness within a minute. Slowly moving so that Kyle could feel ever squeeze Kenny subtly included with every uplift.

Kyle groaned into the ball gag, saliva trickling down his chin because he had no control over it. Kenny leaned up and licked the saliva that was dripping down and kissed the ball gag. He licked and kissed his way over to Kyle ear where he licked the shell and blew on it. Kyle shivered at the sensations.

Kenny took the lobe into his mouth and sucked on it harshly. Kyle groaned and leaned his head back, his hips tried to thrust into Kenny's hand, but he really didn't have any way to.

Kenny grinned and pulled back from Kyle completely making him whimper.

"Not yet, Kyle. We still have the main event." He leaned back in and tied the blindfold back up on Kyle's eyes so he was submerged into darkness again. He felt Kenny get off the bed and heard him rummaging around in the clothing.

Kenny got back up and walked to the dresser pulling something out of it, closing it and walking back to the bed. He climbed back on and crawled over to Kyle.

Kenny popped open a bottle of lube and slicked up something, then slipped it down on Kyle's cock all the way to the base. Kyle gasped at the cold and whined when he figured out that it was a cock ring. He groaned in frustration at not being able to do anything and being virtually helpless.

Kenny smiled evilly at this and grabbed the other toy. He lubed that up too and set it aside for later. He leaned down to Kyle's ass and started licking harshly, pushing up against Kyle's entrance and rubbing his tongue hard around the rim and his perineum. Kyle groaned through the ball gag at this, his legs shaking lightly because he couldn't move, and his head being tossed back into the pillows behind him.

When Kenny deemed Kyle wet enough, he picked up the lubed toy and pushed it into Kyle. He pushed it until Kyle moaned loudly signaling that he'd hit his prostate. He left it pressed up against his skinny boyfriend's sweet spot. He brought out the remote that went with it and placed it at his side for later use.

He leaned forward and whispered in Kyle's ear, "Here's the good part Ky." He pulled out an unknown object and started messing with it. He held it up against Kyle's dick as he clenched it. When it pressed up against him he felt that it was Kenny's dirt old, beat up, hand-me-down, Motorola flip phone. He wondered what the hell Kenny was doing at the moment…

Then he felt it. _Buzzzz….buzzzz….buzzzzz. _Kyle jerked violently at the sensation that assaulted his hard shaft and moaned the loudest he had that night. At the same time that the 2nd buzz came on, Kenny used his other hand to turn the vibrator on low. Kyle probably wouldn't have even felt it if it wasn't pressed right up against his prostate. Wet spots formed underneath the blindfold cloth and Kenny knew it was from the pleasure he was receiving.

The drool from his mouth was running helplessly down his chin and onto his chest. Kenny leaned up and licked on Kyle's nipples and then licked up Kyle's drool, then went back to sucking on his right nipple. The movement and the place that Kenny now was at, had the phone situated so that the top was pressed up right against the bottom of the sensitive mushroom head, so the next time it went off, Kyle screamed out in pleasure.

His head was spinning, he couldn't take all the pleasure. It didn't help that at that moment, Kenny was grasping for the remote to the vibrator and accidentally turned it up to setting 4. And while that may seem low, the thing was a monster and it still had many more settings to go! The vibrator was shaking more inside of Kyle's ass. He tried to clench his walls to make it stop but it ended up pushing harder against his walls and he pushed it further into his prostate.

Kyle was screaming and moaning and would make a prostitute sound pale in comparison.

Kenny was loving this. "So look Ky! Now you've had _my _version of phone sex. Isn't it great? I've set the alarm to go off for 5 minutes every 10 minutes. So it'll be 5 minutes on, 5 minutes break, 5 minutes on, and so on. Kenny leaned back from sucking at Kyle's chest and grabbed another few items from his pile on the bed next to him.

The first was a green ribbon; it went well with Kyle's hair anyway. He took it and tied it all around Kyle's dick, making sure it was extra tight so the phone wouldn't be able to fall off or slip from its position at all. He let go when he finished tying it up and with the weight, it dropped onto Kyle stomach. Kenny picked up some nipple clamps and put them on Kyle as well, turning them on to show that they were vibrators as well!

Kyle couldn't take the pleasure, it was too much, but he couldn't release because of the cock ring trapped at the bottom of his cock.

Kenny leaned down to Kyle's now exposed sac and started licking it quickly. Kyle moaned more. Kenny's right hand reached up to pull Kyle's blindfold down again so he could see what Kenny was doing. It was a good thing he had pillows behind his head to keep it supported or else his head would have fallen back and he wouldn't have been able to enjoy the show.

Kenny sucked one ball into his mouth and then the other as well! He sucked them as deep into his mouth as he could, his face completely buried in Kyle's nether regions an then he began swallowing, tightening his mouth and then licking the bottom of his sac with his tongue, suck, lick, suck, lick. It was killing Kyle, the pleasure was just too overwhelming.

Kyle screamed as he reached a dry orgasm. It was horrible, the phone went off again just at that time. His precum was dribbling from the tip and running down the outside of the ribbon, not touching the phone, but it was making a mess in Kenny's hair. It was pouring out uncontrollably and Kyle was in such pleasure it was killing him.

Then Kenny let go of his sac. Kyle groaned as the balls that were once encased in such warmth were suddenly revealed to the cold air of the room. Kenny hopped off the bed and went and got some more things from the dresser.

He came back and Kyle whimpered and groaned and shook his head frantically. But when he heard a grunt and then a groan come from Kenny, he looked over to see Kenny putting the vibrating nipple clamps on himself, then shoved a lubed up vibrator up his ass as well. There was even a belt he hooked on that would keep the dildo from coming out. And then he also had one stick that he didn't know what it was for…

Right now, the phone was off, but Kenny turned the vibrator in his ass up to lever 7. The monster was vibrating so hard that Kenny could feel it from where he was sitting in front of Kyle on the bed!

Kenny took the cock ring and unclipped it from Kyle's cock, placing on his own. Kyle finally thought he'd get his release, but instead, Kenny took the stick he had and picked up the heavy cock with the phone attached. Kenny had left the top open so that Kyle's juices could flow out freely (the proof was in his hair) and also for another reason apparently.

Kyle was about to figure out that reason and what that stick was for. The metal was cold as it touched his skin. It was also cold because of the slick layer of lubrication that was applied quickly on it. Kyle wondered what Kenny was doing and then _shrieked_ as the rod was slid into his urethra. Kenny pulled the rod in and out carefully, he knew this was a dangerous toy, but he also knew it cause a ton of pleasure.

He pulled the rod in and out slowly but the feeling of the rod inside at all was making Kyle go wild.

Kyle felt like his dick was being fucked from the inside, it was amazing, it was, it was too much! He was gonna…! What?

WHAT?

Kenny laughed and panted at Kyle's face as he snapped open his eyes. He thought he was going to be able to cum this time! The cock ring was off then why was…oh shit.

Kenny saw the realization dawning on his boyfriend as his eyes darkened and turned toward Kenny.

"That's right baby, you won't be able to cum with this baby inside." Kenny grinned evilly at Kyle and Kyle glared back. He'd been denied his orgasm so many times that he'd dry orgasmed _twice_ already! He was done, just absolutely done. This was pissing him off and now that he thought about piss, he really did have to pee.

His eyes went wide when he realized this. He tried to tell Kenny. "MMM! GGGNNNN! HGGGN!" Kyle eyes widened and he looked frantic. Kenny stopped pushing the rod and left it there, using both hands to untie the ball gag behind Kyle's head.

"Baby, did I hurt you?" Kenny spoke concerned and also very, very worried that he'd permanently screwed up his boyfriend's anatomy. Kyle panted and huffed for a bit before he replied, "No, no you didn't hurt me. It feels soooo good. But I…I really have to pee right now!"

Kenny just smirked and leaned back on his heels. "Ok baby." He took the rod back into his hand and kept pushing it in and out pleasuring Kyle again. This time he was able to hear Kyle moans clearly and he turned the vibrator up to level 10. It still wasn't even the highest level and it was jiggling Kyle's ass even through the binds he was shaking.

Kyle screamed, "Kenny! Kennnnny! Stop! I-I'm gonna-!" Yellow liquid came spurting out and wouldn't stop. It was spraying everywhere because of the rod blocking off much of the passage way. At that moment the phone decided to go off again.

Kyle cried out and closed his eyes, the warm piss splashed onto his chest and all over Kenny, some of it even splashed onto Kenny's dick and made it twitch violently and grow even harder.

Kyle started crying out of embarrassment because the piss just wouldn't stop. Kenny just let go of the rod by now and let it sit there and let the piss spray out around. It just wouldn't stop.

Kenny watched in fascination as Kyle's dick twitched and the piss sprayed even more and farther. "Jeez Kyle, how much have you been saving up? When was the last time you pissed man?"

Kyle kept his eyes closed and sobbed out, "Ahhh, uwahhh…..ungh….I-I think...a day ago…but… nngh…but I also drank that tea earlier…AH!"

Kenny watched as the piss finally stopped. Amazingly, because of the rod, none of the pee had even hit his dick, it had sprayed absolutely everywhere else.

Kenny looked up at Kyle and saw his tears of embarrassment.

"Come on Kyle, it's ok. Ready?"

Kenny reached down to Kyle and pulled out the rod, he took off the nipple clamps and turned off the vibrator and pulled it out, he untied the ribbon and put everything to the side, he put his phone on the other side where it wasn't in a pool of piss and then took everything off of himself.

He turned and leaned over Kyle so they were in an awkward 69 position and wiggled his cock in Kyle's face. "You suck mine, I'll suck yours."

Kenny immediately pushed his head down onto Kyle's dick and swallowed it down his throat. He started sucking and swallowing and moaning causing vibrations, Kyle took Kenny's cock into his mouth before he came, determined to make Kenny cum before him.

They both sucked as hard as they possibly could and after a few minutes the both of them came at the same time moaning in ecstasy.

Kenny got up and untied Kyle and pushed all the toys to the floor. He slipped them both under the covers and held Kyle close to him. "I love you, Kyle."

He hugged Kyle close and then moved over. He reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out a lighter, he flicked it on and brought out a cupcake with a candle in it and lit it. "I love you so much, Kyle. Happy Birthday."

"Kenny…You remembered! Thank you so much! I thought that everyone had forgotten! Thank you so much! He blew out the candle and pulled the candle out and tossed it onto the desk on his side. He bit off a piece of the cupcake and kissed Kenny pushing some of his cupcake into his mouth.

They ate the cupcake together laughing and getting icing all over their faces.

Finally, Kenny put the wrapper on the bedside table and pulled the covers up over the both of them and put his arm around Kyle, pushing his head into his own chest.

"Goodnight. I love you."

* * *

A/N: Heheh. I'm sorry. I totally wanted to do an omorashi for soooo long, so here's a sorry excuse for one. I think I'll do a real one that revolves mostly around omorashi later on if I can. And I know that I'm supposed to be updating One Week, Brainwashed and Help Him Remember, but I had this idea, and wrote the first few lines a while ago and just felt like finishing it. Sorry for crappy ending heh heh. I didn't know what to doooo. TT^TT

Hope u enjoyed!

If there are any blaring spelling or grammar mistakes that are bothering you to no end. Please tell me! (My spellcheck...is an asshole.)

Please R&R!

=SoRikuR0x=


End file.
